Resident Evil: Global Nightmare
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: BOWs, Geass, Tyrants (both living and undead): all in a day and night's work for the Black Knights when they dive into hell. Based on JUSTICE, but using more of the game mythos then the movie one. Makes more sense that way.
1. Prologue: Enter the Nightmare

Resident Evil: Global Nightmare

Marianne Lamperouge looked at the dead bodies.

"Major, what the hell happened here?"

"No idea, ma'am, but believe me when I say that these were walking around earlier, trying to kill us." "What? Major, these people have been dead for a week, maybe two."

Major Kevin Pinkerton looked at the bodies.

"I know, ma'am, but that doesn't change the fact that those fucking things were walking around trying to kill us 20 minutes ago."

Marianne looked at the bodies again.

"Shit. Any survivors?"

"No, ma'am. Just the living dead."

The 20 year old Knight of Six sighed.

"Destroy them. Burn it all, Major."

Tokyo, Occupied Japan/Area 11 May, ATB 2017: 19 years later

Lelouch vi Britannia (or Lamperouge, or Zero, as he was at the moment) reflected upon the situation he was in.

First, a Britannian Major named Ronald Pinkerton (son of the rather infamous Lieutenant General Kevin Pinkerton, who lead the armies of Britannia during the invasion of Japan) had given them intel on a warehouse full of questionable materials, such as Refrain.

His subordinates old contacts confirmed it, to a point: the warehouse was completely locked down. When the Black Knights arrived as the scene, their informant was waiting for them. Tamaki and many of the Black Knights wanted to kill him, but Zero made them stay their hands for the moment.

"You must be the rather famous Zero. Major Pinkerton, at your service."

"Pinkerton? He's the son of a bitch that-"

"Blame the father for the _father's_ sins, not the _son,_ Tamaki. You are correct in assuming that I am Zero."

"Wanted to make sure you guys got here safely. I'm putting my neck out for you people."

He opened the door.

"Ran a little bit of recon for you, and needless to say..."

He pointed his new Winchester Model 1887 lever-action shotgun into the dark area.

"It ain't pretty."

He turned on the lights, showing a slaughterhouse.

There were dead bodies everywhere, and some looked like they had been there for some time.

"Good God."

"These guys aren't from a cartel. Weapons and equipment are too high-end."

The Major used his PDW to flip over one of the dead SpecOps.

"These guys are Britannian SpecOps: Black Delta Team." "You know them?"

He stood up.

"Trained them. Much as I hate to say this, I handle all basic training for all troops here in Occupied Japan."

Kallen shot him a look.

"Occupied Japan?"

"I doubt you would want me calling your homeland 'Area 11', now, would you? Besides, I was never a fan of the Area System."

Zero picked up a badge.

"You are correct, Major, but who were they assigned to?"

"Black Delta? They were assigned to Prince Clovis, and were reassigned after his death."

Under the mask, Lelouch flinched at the mention of his actions.

"Then why do they still carry his seal?"

The Major took a look at it.

"I was _told_ they were reassigned. What you're told and what really happens are two VERY different things 99% of the time."

"Oi, Zero! Better take a look at this!"

The two men walked over and found Tamaki standing over another body, near what appeared to be a hatch leading underground.

Unlike the other corpses, this one wore a white-formally white, as it was stained with enough blood to kill a cow-lab coat.

"Good work, Tamaki."

The Major flipped it over.

"Fucker's been shot a lot. Those are 7.62mm rounds. One of the SpecOps IS carrying a SAW, so this fucker died first."

Zero picked up the identity badge.

On it was a red and white octagon.

"Umbrella Corporation?"

"That's a medical company. What the hell is one of their employees doing here, shot to hell along with an entire Black Ops team?"

"Same reason I informed you guys of this place. I saw a LOT of shit being moved in here over the past 6 months. Tried getting someone to look into it, but I kept getting shafted."

"You did the right thing informing us about it."

Kallen and Ohgi walked over.

"Zero, there's over 60 KIA here. Only 10 were armed, and those were the SpecOps guys."

The Major sighed.

"Strip them of their weapons. You need them more then they will."

"We don't take orders from _you."_

Zero sighed.

"He was making a suggestion. And it was a good one. Do so, and distribute the weapons amongst the Black Knights."

"What about the Brit?"

He opened his jacket, showing that he was carrying an FN P90 and a Beretta M92F, along with a large amount of their assorted magazines and ammo for the shotgun.

"I'll be fine, kid. You need that firepower more then I will."

The SpecOps team were armed for bear, but all of their weapons were empty.

"Poor bastards never even got the chance to reload."

"More ammo for us."

The Major looked at Zero.

"I'll head down there to scout the area, if you'll let me."

"I appreciate the attempt to protect me, Major, but if I do not lead, who will follow?"

"True enough. I'll cover our asses, then."

Zero marched into the abyss, and was followed by the 23 year old Major.

"Can I trust you not to shoot me in the back?"

"Zero, if I was trying to kill you, you would already be dead. Seriously, it's dark, none of your Black Knights are around and I've got a fucking shotgun. But you aren't dead, are you? Besides, I like the way you people operate. You actually take care of the problem instead of debating whither or not it's a problem to begin with. You can consider me one of you, if you'd like. Can't wear the uniform, but-"

"The rest of the Black Knights will make the choice whither you will join or not, but if they decide not to-"

"I can still funnel supplies to you. Hell, my men hate this fucking farce as much as you do, if not more so, so we'll fight on your side."

Zero would have raised an eyebrow if they were visible.

"How many men?"

"500 men and women, along with 150 KMFs. All Sutherlands and Gloucesters, with one experimental unit codenamed 'Viper'."

"Viper?"

"It's basically a KMF-shaped tank. Uses that shielding used by the Z-01A Lancelot, which is the KMF that gave you one hell of a headache in Shinjuku Ghetto."

Lelouch smirked under the mask.

He LIKED that tank now.

"How many KMFs can you funnel to us?"

"I'm good at my job, Zero, but that'll take some doing. 10, maybe 20 by the end of the month."

They entered what looked like a subway terminal.

There were only two trains, and each one went in the opposite direction.

"We've got to be at least 250 feet underground."

The Major found someone: a civilian.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what the hell happened here?"

The civilian looked at them. He was missing a hand, and didn't look all that well.

In fact, he looked dead.

"Stop!"

Zero pulled out his handgun.

Something was _extremely_ wrong with this picture.

"Major, I don't think he can hear you."

Then he got into the light.

The thing was **formally** human, but clearly rotted.

"Methinks you're right!"

He fired the shotgun at the thing, knocking it to the ground.

He worked the action, loading another shell into the shotgun's firing chamber.

"I think we should get the hell-"

The creature grabbed his ankle, and kept trying to bite him.

"Fuck!"

He kicked the former human in the face, then stomped on its' head, crushing it. He then fell on his ass. "Holy shit."

"If you're _done,_ Major?"

He quickly stood up.

"Sorry, sir, but I thought I saw-"

"That thing try to bite you after it was clearly shot in the heart and lungs?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we saw the same thing."

The Major sighed.

"We need to warn the others."

The sounds of gunfire came from above.

"Or not."

Tamaki and the others ran down the stairs, with a pack of what could only be called the undead on their heels.

"What the fuck did you lead us into, Brit?!"

"Look, I didn't know any of this shit was going to happen! On the train! MOVE!"

He pulled out the P90 and covered their asses, dumping a full clip into the bastards.

Kallen quickly got the train moving just as the Major made it on board.

"Fucking fuck fucker!"

The word was so easily useable you could use it any number of times and it would still sound right, as Lelouch had quickly discovered.

"Are you alright, Major?"

"As things are going today, no, I'm not, but that's not going to stop me."

Tamaki pointed a gun at the Major's head.

"Look, I didn't know any of this shit was here. All I'm trying to do is HELP you. If I wanted to kill you, I would've planted a massive bomb or something! And then there's the fact that I'm here WITH YOU! Why would I kill myself trying to kill you?!"

"You miss the point, Brit. There's something behind you!"

He ducked as something missed his head by millimeters.

It was big and clawed.

And _green._

"SHOOT IT!"

The Major fired his trusty shotgun at the monster, along with everyone else.

The green monster fell to the ground and squirmed as it died.

"To quote most people on this planet: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING?!"

It looked like a gorilla in a snakeskin suit, and the hands and feet were clawed.

"I think it's safe to assume that the good Major is on our side."

Said man was quietly reloading the shotgun and P90.

"Fuck this shit! You got us into this mess!"

"Minami, it's not like Zero knew-"

"That's the point! He didn't! He nearly got all of us killed!"

"If you're finished?"

All of them looked at Zero.

"Minami is correct, but who can claim to know everything? The Major had no idea what was going on. You didn't know. I didn't know. I cannot promise that all of us will survive this, but I promise you this. I will carve us a path out of this madhouse or die trying!"

Nearby: above ground

"The Black Knights have taken the bait. Good."

The man stood above the warehouse, then noticed the doors was shut, not allowing the creatures a way out.

"Very good, Major. At least you understand the threat these things pose, if not what they truly are."

His phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Yes."

"_I have the sample, but I'm still inside the facility_."

"Then be ready to have company. The Black Knights are here and will soon join you."

"_Zero's got a knack for really fucking over plans_!"

"Indeed. Get to one of the emergency exits if you can, and lay low if you cannot."

"_Damn you to hell, Wesker_!"

Albert Wesker's face contorted into a smile.

And it wasn't a nice one.

"I've already been there, my dear heart."

Insert Wesker's laugh from Code Veronica X here.

Due to RE6 being released, I'm going RE happy, and I've been reading too much Code Geass, and this is the result. Would've updated Death's Door, but, hey, I was inspired, mostly by JUSTICE, another semi-CG/RE fic that included _NGE_ and the Lovecraft shit. This one is PURE _RE/CG._ Sure, the beginning is akin to _JUSTICE,_ and it follows the same lines (to a point: I'm using the GAMES, not the shitty movies, as my basis, as those make more sense then the movies EVER did. Kind of like _Rebuild of Evangelion_, which made NO sense at all) but we've already seen zombies and another BOW that never made it into the movies: the Hunter.

(hears Hunter scream)

Oh, SHIT. Wish me luck: I'm visiting Spencer Mansion, and I've already killed Plant 42.

Anyone who's played _REmake_ knows my pain...

Next Time on _Global Nightmare_: As the Black Knights jump into the abyss, Cornelia discovers Euphie and Suzaku's...relationship and decides to intervene.

DOM: Oh, shit.

MARCUS: Sucks to them.

GET OUT! You guys can screw with the Black Knights later!

Ja Ne!

Hey, get away from my computer!


	2. Chapter 1: In my Defense, I was Pissed

Resident Evil: Global Nightmare

DOM: Hey, guys. Dominic Santiago here. As the Author refuses to put out a disclaimer, me and Marcus have hijacked his computer to do so. Better do this quickly, before he gets back.

MARCUS: The man owns nothing. Seriously, there's no reason for them in his eyes. We all know he doesn't own anything except a copy-

(Author walks in) OFF THE COMPUTER!

Both: FUCK!

Chapter 1: In my Defense, I was Pissed Off

A tense situation was made even worse by the dead monster in the monorail.

That, and the fact that the Major was drinking to calm his nerves wasn't helping.

His flask was filled with vodka, and it was half empty now.

"Will you quit drinking that shit?"

"It's my coping mechanism. I don't get drunk off this shit easily."

He passed it to Minami, who took it and drank a small amount.

The train stopped, and the Major hopped out first, shotgun at the fore.

"Oh, Dios mío."

Zero couldn't blame him for saying that.

The entire area was covered in blood and gore, along with at least 90 corpses.

The key words being at least.

There were a few arms and legs that had no torso to attach to, and more then a few heads.

Ohgi finally lost his nerve and vomited on the floor. He was joined by Inoue, but no one else.

"What. The. Fuck? This is fucking insane!"

The Major looked back at Tamaki.

"No shit. What the fuck happened here?"

Kallen found another SpecOps body. "I think this guy's from Black Alpha."

The Major checked the body.

"Simmons. Fuck me, man."

"Knew him?"

"Like I said, I trained him. A waste in human life on both sides of this fucking war."

"Pot calling the kettle black, Major."

"I didn't fight in the invasion! That was my father, and I pray to whatever god is listening that he burns in hell for it. Hell, I did my damnedest for equal opportunity in the Special Forces. Six of my teams are completely Japanese, and four of them are led by Japanese NCOs! I tell my people to take their racist shit, burn it and bury it! I suggest you do the same!"

He found another one of those green lizard-men.

"Fucking Christ. The whole place must by filled with them!"

Zero picked up a keycard.

"I believe we need to look deeper into this. Major, do what you need to do to make sure we survive this debacle."

"Understood, sir."

Deeper inside the facility

"Fucking fuck FUCK!" The woman in red looked at the monitor and discovered how screwed she really was. The Black Knights had entered the facility, and all hell was about to break loose. "Fuck!"

With the Black Knights

The Major pried the door open, revealing a normal office building foyer.

"Das Fook? We're underground. Very, _very_ far underground, I might add."

Tamaki looked at the Britannian.

"Oh?"

"I felt the incline. We went down at least 200 meters."

Zero looked at the pair.

"Closer to 500, but true."

"How the fuck did the Britannians build this shit?! They couldn't've WISHED it to appear!"

The Major looked back.

"My _homeland_ is VERY good at building underground. But you are right: building this in secret would've been a complete and total bitch, even for the Britannian Empire. They've needed to cordon off at least 6 cubic kilometers just to build the rail-line we just came down from."

"And they did."

All looked to Zero.

"I remember that they cordoned off 50 kilometers to take care of 'unstable sakuradite ore created by the bombing of Area 11' after the colonial government took over. And so they did."

"Son of a BITCH. Lying motherfuckers."

"You just called yourself one, Major."

He looked at Ohgi.

"I haven't lied to you, nor will I. But still, what the hell's this all about?"

Ohgi came up with the answer. "This must've been a high-stress environment. You'll go insane staying underground, so make it feel like you're not."

Tamaki and the Major both looked at him.

"I used to be a teacher, and we did a project on something like this. This was a common submission."

"And an effective one."

The hall was empty of bodies, which was rather unsettling to all of the Black Knights. Kallen found a breaker and reactivated the lights.

"This is getting creepy."

"With all due respect, it got creepy the moment the dead starting walking around and hungering for our flesh. This is too clean. FAR too clean. There should be at least one body in here!"

The door to their left banged.

"I HAD to ask, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Major!"

Above ground

"Still stuck in the facility?"

"_Wesker, I fucking hate you. YOU set off those alarms! YOU did this_!"

"So what if I did, Ada? You'll survive."

"_When I get out of here, I will_ rip your face off!"

Wesker enjoyed this.

Ada Wong was a very good spy, and had a BIT of a hair trigger.

The latter was because he sent her on all the dangerous missions.

"Good luck with that, dear girl."

"_WESKER_!"

He hung up on her.

Back with the Black Knights

"Fall back! Get the hell out!"

The Major's shotgun kept their asses clear of any undead threats, but the horde just kept coming, and his shotgun was down to 2 rounds.

"Major, come on!"

"Fuck!"

He ran into an empty conference room that was clear of targets, and full of Black Knights.

"Shut the door!"

The Major shut the wooden door and made a barricade with a number of chairs.

"Now what?!"

"Wait!"

They looked around. "Where's Zero?"

The Major banged his fist on the door.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

With Zero

The leader of the Black Knights was tired.

He didn't exercise, so he was ready to fall on his ass.

But in a facility overrun by the living dead, that was no longer an option.

That, and it would be a bad example to Kallen, who was following him.

Another Black Knight was with the two, but Lelouch couldn't place who it was.

"Oi, Zero!"

'Great, THAT one.'

It was Tamaki.

Tamaki was only as loyal as Zero could keep up the miracles.

If he failed, Tamaki would turn on him.

And possibly, Kallen and the others.

"Where's Ohgi and the others?"

"Clearly, those things split us up. The radios won't work underground unless we have a booster, so we cannot contact them."

Then they heard something walking on the walls.

It was like a skinless chicken, only chickens didn't have clawed hands and five-toed feet, nor a humanoid head, minus the protective skullcap for the brain.

Zero quickly figured that it was formally human, but mutated beyond any kind of recognition.

"What in the fuck is that thing?!"

The masked prince quickly found the thing's weakness: the unprotected brain.

He took aim and fired, but missed twice as the monster attacked him.

The clawed hand hit his head, but Kallen and Tamaki quickly gunned it down.

Lelouch fell unconscious, but not before seeing the startled looks on both their faces.

Back with the rest of the Black Knights

"The barricade won't hold for long. Two hours, three at most."

He started shoring up the second one, which was more haphazard then the one he built.

"Hey, I know ours looks like shit-"

"I meant the one _I_ set up. Those fucking things are going to rip through it soon enough. We need an escape route, and we need one NOW."

He forced a table into place, making the undead work even harder for their meals.

With Zero

Lelouch opened his eyes slowly.

The first thing he noticed was that his vision wasn't darkened, and that he could smell blood. Then he saw the dead monster at the edge of his field of vision. Then he saw Kallen and Tamaki standing in front of him, with Tamaki watching the area and Kallen looking into his eyes. 'Geass is out of the question. I know that all too well.' She held up the shattered Zero mask. "Explain." "Explain what, exactly, Q-1?"

"Damn it, Lelouch, give me a straight answer! Why are you Zero? You're Britannian! What would make YOU fight against your own country?"

Lelouch scoffed.

She knew **nothing.**

Then again, that _was_ the point.

Time to change that tact.

"I consider _Japan_ my country. _Britannia_ may be where I was _born,_ but I truly _lived_ here in Japan. Then Britannia invaded, destroying my new home, or rather my first _**REAL**_ home. You _claim_ to _hate_ Britannia, Kallen?"

Even tied up, he scared the shit out of her.

"Your hate doesn't and can never hold a fucking **CANDLE** to my rage. For my mother and my sister, along with those who live under Britannia's heel, **I will rip out the Emperor's heart and **_**FEED IT **__**TO HIM**_!"

Kallen made a quick note not to fuck with Lelouch.

She saw the anger.

And he was right.

This was anger that was constantly fed by everything he saw and heard.

Everything he experienced.

"Uh, Kallen? Brit? We need to leave!"

The undead cometh, as it were.

Above ground

Wesker looked at the sample.

Neon green and slightly glowing, it scared the shit out of most normal people.

Wesker was not normal, by any definition of the word.

The eyes could tell you that much.

He needed more.

This wasn't enough to create another zombie, let alone what he was after.

And Ada had an entire case enough of the original strain and the improved one.

He needed G and T/V as well, but Birkin was reportedly still in Area 4 and Alexia Ashford vanished when Marianne vi Britannia was killed.

He REALLY did not want to think about that girl and her slight crush on Lelouch vi Britannia.

With Lelouch and company

In the end, it was the need to get the hell out of there that forced them to untie Lelouch.

That and the triangular device that Tamaki was holding.

Lelouch told them that it was a sakuradite-based bomb, made to basically vaporize him in case someone pulled a Kobayashi Maru out of their ass.

Tamaki didn't get it.

Kallen explained it as a 'no-win scenario': in short, Lelouch was always going to end up dead.

After 15 minutes, they had entered a clear corridor: no bodies, living or dead.

Or _undead,_ as the case may be.

"This is ridiculous. Who the hell built this place? And why?"

"What do you know about the Umbrella Corporation, Q-1?"

Kallen looked in Lelouch's general direction.

"They're a major medical company, based in Britannia, but it's multinational, so the Britannian government couldn't take full control of it."

"I knew one of the groups responsible for the creation of Umbrella: the Ashford Family."

Kallen looked at him more intently.

"What?"

"Three people founded the corporation: Edward Ashford, James Marcus and Oswald E. Spencer. Marcus was German by birth, and Spencer had more then enough ties to both the Chinese Federation and the Britannian Empire to keep them in full control, while the Ashfords provided them with the funds to get it started. Milly is Edward's great-granddaughter."

"Then why aren't they living it up in Britannia?"

"Mostly because Edward's oldest son, Alexander, was a complete idiot. While he was smart, he wasn't on par with Edward or their ancestor, Veronica Ashford. His youngest, Jacob, took charge of the family while Alexander continued his work at Umbrella, then disappeared 15 years ago. Then the _Ganymede_ was developed." Tamaki checked a door before looking at him.

"Ganymede?"

"It is to all Knightmare Frames to what Veronica Ashford is to the Ashford Family. Every Knightmare from the Glasgow to the Gloucester to even the Panzer Hummels of the European Union and Gun Rus of the Chinese Federation can trace their family tree back to the Ganymede."

While called a 4th Generation KMF, it was actually the first, meaning, like fighters, KMF development was in the Fourth Generation with the new Lancelot leading the field.

"That cost the Ashfords everything. With the death of their benefactor, the pilot of the Ganymede, they lost a lot of support. Now you know why the Ashfords are here in Japan rather then Britannia. They still have a seat on Umbrella's Board of Directors, but the real head of the company is Oswald Edward Spencer."

Kallen was interested, and so was Tamaki.

He could tell.

"What happened to Marcus?"

"He died in a lab accident in Area 6 20 years ago. Even I don't know much about it: Reuben has little access to company records."

Tamaki looked at him.

"Who?"

"The head of Ashford Academy and Milly's grandfather. His brother, Charles, is the family's representative on the Board."

Lelouch opened a door, finding exactly what he was looking for: a computer terminal.

"Come on in, and close the door. It's time to get some answers."

He sat on the chair, then turned on the screen.

Someone was logged in.

A very high ranking administrator, no less.

Tamaki looked at a vial of green liquid.

"You know what these are?"

Lelouch looked over from the chair.

"No. But-"

His eyes widened.

"Oh, FUCK."

Kallen looked at Lelouch.

"What?"

"Tamaki, get away from that vial."

"Why?"

"Because that is the cause of the dead walking the corridors."

Tamaki backed off, eying it all the way.

"What is it?"

He motioned Tamaki over to the computer.

"It's called the Tyrant Virus. It was created in 1968 by the founders of the Umbrella Corporation; hell, it was the reason for the company's very existence."

Tamaki looked at the file. It showed that the virus was tested on Japanese civilians and Britannian criminals.

Sure, he hated Britannia, but even _he_ wouldn't wish this on them.

"Why?"

"To create Bio Organic Weapons, or BOWs. Those things are the result."

The file called them zombies.

A fitting name, as that was what they were: the living dead.

There were over 10 different BOWs in the first file alone.

And Kallen recognized a few of them.

"That attacked us on the train!"

"MA-121 'Hunter': created from T-Virus infused human ovum and reptilian DNA. Six subtypes: Hunter Alpha, prototype; Hunter Beta, failed version with organic armor; Hunter Gamma, aquatic version, highly successful; Lurker, poisonous type that was scrapped; Hunter-Killer, implant controlled subtype of Hunter Alpha; and Hunter Omega, which are Hunter-Killers with 8mm steel body plate armor attached to their arms, legs, torso and head. 'Recommended ways to kill Hunters of all types: grenade launchers and/or Knightmare Frames. The latter is preferred'."

Lelouch scoffed.

"No shit."

Tamaki pointed at a picture of the thing that cost Lelouch his mask.

"That's what destroyed your helmet, Zero."

"A zombie that was not completely destroyed and mutated into this. The Umbrella researchers called them Lickers, on account of the tongue. The 'evolution', so to speak, gets deadlier and deadlier. The second stage version are called V-ACT, or Crimson Heads. The third is a step between Crimson Head and Licker, called the Regis Licker. The fourth is the Licker itself." Lelouch noticed an add-on to the file. "Hold it. 'Injecting the Progenitor Virus into a Licker allows the Licker to become a true animal and not just a mutated zombie. The ability to reproduce is returned to the creature, although they are still blind as a bat and ugly as all hell to boot. This makes the Licker Beta, as they have been dubbed, more valuable on the BOW market'."

"Progenitor Virus?"

Lelouch looked at Kallen.

"The T-Virus was engineered from another virus and the DNA of a leech, as the files state. And there are at least two subtypes of T: the Gene Virus and something called the NT-Virus/Parasite. It do not like the implications, Kallen. According to this, the G-Virus is more powerful then T, but even harder to control, although we have the blessing that anything infected with G won't infect anything else with it. NT, however, is just as virulent as T, if I'm reading this right, and I am praying that I am very, VERY wrong."

Kallen knew that it was a false hope at best.

Lelouch was intelligent.

Hell, if anything, Lelouch out-thought most of the planet at times. Meaning that he was, indeed, reading it right.

That meant one thing: they were very, VERY screwed.

First law of combat: Nothing survives first contact with the enemy.

First rule of writing a game/anime crossover: make sure your sources are accurate as all hell!

Viruses/Plagues seen in Resident Evil (and thus featured in the story)

Progenitor Virus: the base for all BOW-creating viruses, from T to C, discovered by the founding fathers of the Umbrella Corporation in the late 1950s.

Tyrant, or T-Virus: created from leech DNA and the above virus, T is the most controllable virus besides Progenitor. Limited mutational potential, but highly virulent. In Resident Evil universe, T was responsible for the Raccoon City, Sheena Island and Rockford Island/Antarctic Incidents in 1998, the Javier Incident in 2002, an outbreak in Russia in 2003 (this led to the fall of Umbrella Incorporated, Limited) and the Harvardville Incident in 2005.

Gene, or G-Virus: G was created from a simple of Lisa Trevor's blood taken in the late 1970s, and finally came into its own in late 1997, with full research going into it up until 1998. G, unlike T, cannot infect on a wide scale: it can only infect close family members. (William Birkin proved this by trying to infect and reproduce with his daughter, Sherry, when infected in September 1998) G mutates its' host quickly and has near limitless potential in doing so. Only two G hosts are known: William Birkin and

Curtis Miller, and both were killed after heavily mutating.

Nemesis/Tyrant, or NT-Virus: NT was a one-off branch of the T-Virus, combined with a parasite to control a T-103 'Mr. X' Tyrant that was named Nemesis after implantation. Nemesis is most known for its' hunt of STARS survivors Brad Vickers and Jill Valentine, the former of whom was killed by Nemesis, and the latter who killed it. Despite heavy damage and heavy mutation, Nemesis continued to hunt Jill until she finally killed it using a massive railgun prior to the destruction of Raccoon City, showing that out of all the subtypes, NT had the most control.

Tyrant Veronica, or T/Veronica-Virus: T/V is named after Veronica Ashford, the ancestor of the virus' creator, Alexia. T/V is akin to the T-Virus, but with two differences: one, anything infected will not turn into a zombie, but into a Tyrant-class BOW such as Nosferatu, the mutated form of Alexander Ashford, which can produce poison gas from its' blood. Two, to gain full control, one must spend 15 years in cryogenic stasis, as Alexia did. Alexia could produce fire from her blood when wounded, or flick it toward her target. The only surviving host is Manuela Hidalgo, but hosts included Alexander Ashford and his 'daughter', Alexia, and possibly Jack Krauser, who showed signs of infection during the Graham Incident in 2004.

Tyrant/Gene, or T/G-Virus: also called, due to on of the two Tyrant-class BOWs based on it, the 'Trans/Gender Virus', T/G was an attempt to mix the controllable T-Virus with the more powerful G-Virus in order to generate a bio-electric field that would make a BOW immune to weapons fire. The first Tyrant, codenamed T-091, was a failure. The second Tyrant was created from a disgruntled Umbrella research who threaten the planet with the T-Virus in 2002 named Morpheus D. Duvall, who was the scapegoat for the Raccoon City Incident. He infected himself with the strain codenamed 'T-092', which turned him into a Tyrant-class BOW. It also charged his physical form into that of a female, hence the above nickname. Duvall was more of a success then the T-091, but a charged particle rifle (basically a scaled down railgun) punched through the field and destroyed him/her. Then the G-Virus' infamous mutational powers kicked in, transforming the quasi-female Duvall into a giant blob of flesh akin to Birkin/G5. While more successful the T or G alone, Umbrella never got the chance to develop it further or even analyze the data, as the company folded a year later.

Tyrant Abyss, or T/Abyss-Virus: Little is known about T/A, but is was used in 2005 in a bioterrorist attack. The virus was more virulent then T, but not as successful, as all the samples were destroyed.

Las Plagas, or 'The Plague': Las Plagas was a parasite that could infect any lifeform, from a human to a dog to even a salamander. (The latter was known as Del Lago, or 'Of the Lake') Type-1 Plagas were encountered by Leon Scott Kennedy in 2004 during his rescue of Ashley Graham, then-President Graham's daughter. BOWs included Ganado, (Spanish for 'Cattle'; human-based, akin to T-Virus zombies) Colmillos, (Spanish for 'Fangs'; wolf-based, akin to T-Virus Cerberus) Verdugo, (Spanish for 'Executioner'; human/insect-based, akin to T-Virus Hunter) and El Gigante, (Spanish for 'The Giant'; akin to T-Virus T-103s, but MUCH bigger) and controlled by Ramon Salazar and Osmund Saddler. Both were killed by Leon. 5 years later, Chris Redfield encountered Type-2 and 3 Plagas (the original were called Type-1) that had few of the weaknesses of the original strain: one, they could take control of a body in a matter of seconds rather then days and were immune to sunlight, although flash grenades could still destroy the parasite if exposed. It is unknown if Progenitor Virus-based BOWs could be controlled by Las Plagas, but it was tried in the Eastern Slav Civil War. Results were unknown, but Las Plagas was still a deadly bio-agent.

Uroboros: A biotoxin based on the T, G, T/V and Progenitor Viruses, (and likely incorporating Las Plagas, but this is unconfirmed) Uroboros is extremely infectious, and extremely deadly. Created using the above viruses and antibodies taken from Jill Valentine, (who was infected by the NT-Virus) Uroboros was to be unleashed upon the world in 2009 by Albert Wesker. There are four confirmed Uroboros-based BOWs, which are:

BSAA Uroboros: The body of a BSAA operative infected by the virus/parasite, killed by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar.

Uroboros Mkono: the latter word meaning 'arm' in Swahili, Mkono was basically the BSAA Uroboros, but with longer arms.

Uroboros Aheri: the latter word meaning 'better' in Swahili, Aheri was created from Excella Gionne and (to quote Chris Redfield in his official report) a 'fuckton of dead Majini', this BOW was actually created specifically to kill Chris and Sheva. It failed thanks to an RPG-7 and a Satellite Laser Cannon.

Uroboros Wesker: while the name SHOULD say it plainly, Uroboros Wesker means exactly that: Albert Wesker (a rather ANGRY one, at that) infected with Uroboros. Wesker finally met his end thanks to Chris and Sheva, or rather two RPG-7 rockets, whose guide fins cut off his head, and the explosive warheads finishing the job.

MARCUS: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE CAMPAIGNS FOR RESIDENT EVIL 6, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER, AS IT CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE GAME'S ENEMIES AND PLOT! GO TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE AND GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ANOTHER STORY!

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

….

DOM: Ok, we're good. Yo, Author Man! You're up!

Chrysalid, or C-Virus: The C-Virus was created in 2011 by Neo-Umbrella from the G and T/Veronica-Viruses. While Progenitor Virus-based, the infected act more like Ganado or Majini, (Swahili for 'Evil Spirit'; Type-2/3 Plagas carriers) and it is assumed that Las Plagas was used as a comparison in the development of the C-Virus. There are two versions of infection by the C-Virus: Primary and Indirect. Primary infection creates J'avo, (based on the word d'avo, which is Serbian for 'devil') which are quite intelligent, unlike most Progenitor based BOWs. As the name states, sometimes when J'avo are badly wounded, they enter a chrysalid, or cocoon, and transform into larger or faster, but in both cases deadlier, BOWs. Indirect infection creates BOWs not unlike the T-Virus, which the G-Virus is partly based on. The only types witnessed are human-based zombies and canines. Birds and plants could be infected and turned into BOWs like T-Virus-infected crows and Plant 43/Ivys, although this has not been seen on screen. C-Virus-based Tyrant-class BOWs can make larger forms then any seen before in Progenitor Virus-based BOWs: for example, Derek Simmons could transform into a canine or Tyrannosaurus Rex-like form, but could turn back into his human self, but this can he blamed on the G and T/Veronica Viruses, which were never supposed to interact in the first place. There is a vaccine to the C-Virus, but must be injected before infection. The only one truly immune to the C-Virus is Jake Muller, (who is, ironically, the son of Albert Wesker) but it is likely that Sherry Birkin, who is infected by the G-Virus, is highly immune, if not totally immune. BOWs created by the C-Virus are normally named in Serbian, following a trend seen in Las Plagas, but Whoppers, (giant, overweight zombies) Bloodshots (the C-Virus version of the Crimson Head) and Shriekers (taller zombies with an enlarged and semi-exposed Adam's Apple, and called 'Command Zombies' by some) (AN: My brother came up with it) are some of the few exceptions to the rule.

Author: I'll post the names for the BOWs in each chapter, as there's got to be at least 200 kinds. Got to love Capcom.

Next Time on Resident Evil: Global Nightmare-

(First Malformation of G from The Darkside Chronicles starts playing)

Oh, hell. Thanks a lot, Cole!

COLE: No problem!

BAIRD: I don't think he meant it, Cole.

Author: As the music states, Lelouch and Co. run into Birkin/G. COLE, SHUT IT OFF NOW!

Ja Ne!

COLE: WOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 2: Malformation of G

Resident Evil: Global Nightmare

Chapter 2: Malformation of G

MARCUS: I just got to that part in _Resident Evil 2_.

While Zero and his two subordinates were learning about Umbrella's viral weapons, the Black Knights were dealing with another pair of Hunters.

"FUCK! GET THAT GAP SEALED UP!"

The Major rammed his body into the door, fighting the two BOWs' attempt to get in.

"MOVE IT, DAMN IT!"

Another table was shoved into the barricade, and the Hunters finally gave up.

"We need to get out of this room."

Ohgi looked at the Major.

"How?! Both doors are boarded up!"

The Major looked up. He saw a vent.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Order of the Black Knights, I have an idea. Follow me."

With Lelouch and company

The level four labs were covered in blood, and there were dead blobs of flesh on the ground that were NOT human, or even from any of the BOWs that were common throughout the facility.

Lelouch looked around and noticed a lab coat with an intact ID card.

"Oi, Zero? What the fuck are these things?"

"I don't know, Tamaki, and that is a bad thing."

Kallen picked up the ID card.

"'Birkin, William'. Ring any bells?"

"He's one of Umbrella's top scientists, and he's supposed to be in Area 4."

"SHERRY!"

"Uh, do zombies talk?"

"Moan, yes; talk, no." (AN: You know what to play)

A huge monster walked in, carrying an iron bar in his right hand, which was attached to an equally malformed arm with what looked like an eyeball on the shoulder.

It was still human enough for Kallen to identify who it used to be.

"Is that Birkin?!"

Lelouch's mind identified the viral agent that Birkin was infected with, thanks to the eyeball on his shoulder: the G-Virus.

They wouldn't be infected, but that made this situation THAT much worse.

"Run."

"What?!"

"Run! We'd need a fucking Knightmare to kill him!"

That didn't stop Tamaki from unloading a clip into Birkin's head.

It did nothing.

"Fuck!"

They ran into another room and sealed the door behind them.

It was two feet thick and made of steel, so Birkin wasn't following them so easily.

"I managed to memorize the facility blueprints. They were testing Sutherlands down here, and we should get our hands on them. It'll make our lives easier, at least."

"Fucking A, Zero!"

With the Black Knights

"'An idea', he calls it."

"It was the only way to get out of that damned room."

They had entered the ventilation system, and the Major was still smiling like a madman.

"At least there's no monsters in h-FUCK!"

A Licker was about two feet from the man, who reacted with firing his P-90 at the BOW.

"Well, that could be bad."

"What the fuck was that thing?!"

"Keep moving, and pray that we don't run into another one."

He sped up, if that was even possible, because he heard another one closing in on their position. "MOVE!"

"This what I was planning on doing tonight!"

"No fucking shit! Move it!"

Knightmare storage bays

While Umbrella was a medical company, they did military research on the side to boost their profits when everything else didn't work.

And in this case, the RPI-15G Glasgow Sutherland was a success.

While they looked like Glasgows, they were in fact Sutherlands without any of the stylings, making them cheaper then the normal Sutherland.

That did not mean they were any less effective, as they had the emblem of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS here on) on their cockpit blocks.

If Umbrella's private clean-up team used them, that was good enough for Lelouch.

The command unit, which had a rocket launcher and an actual assault rifle rather then a SMG, was his.

Kallen looked at him when he got in, but he was a leader, and he needed the C3 systems to do his job.

Kallen got the second unit, which lacked the rocket launcher, but made up for it with a rotary saw, which was clearly designed to hack apart its' targets.

The third was a regular unit, armed with a rocket launcher and a normal KMF SMG.

"So, what's the plan, Zero?"

"As long as we're alone, Tamaki, you can call me Lelouch. And we're going to take out Birkin."

"_What_?!"

"The G-Virus will make him impossible to kill with human-sized weapons."

He smirked.

"So I took the 'human size' out of the equation."

Kallen wanted to smile.

Lelouch, or rather, Zero had decided to kill Birkin with a Knightmare squad and save them the ammo.

Practical.

"_Leave it to me, Zero_!"

The door finally caved in, and in came Birkin.

Tamaki's unit had a flamethrower, and he was about to fry the poor bastard.

And fry Birkin would.

Flames tore into the BOW, sending it reeling back in pain.

Then he fired two rockets into Birkin's chest, sending him flying.

"Well, not what I wanted, but it worked. Good work, Tamaki."

"_Thanks, Zero_!" Then they heard a roar.

Birkin wasn't dead.

"What the fuck?!"

"It's the G-Virus. He's mutating."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that?!"

"I assumed you DID kill him."

The unmasked Zero sighed.

"No matter. Fall back deeper into the facility. We'll find a way to kill him."

'_If_ we can kill him.'

With the Black Knights

The cheap aluminum duct broke from its' mounting, with all 9 Black Knights still inside, landing on a Hunter and crushing it under their combined weight.

The Major crawled out and chuckled.

"I should lay off the donuts."

"You eat a lot of donuts?"

He scoffed.

"It's a joke. I need to lose weight."

That was true.

Out of all of them, Ron was the heaviest at 309 pounds.

That was the main reason they weren't in the vents anymore.

"OK, Ohgi, what's the plan?"

The Japanese man looked at the Britannian Major.

"What?"

"You're second in command of the Black Knights. In lieu of Zero, I'm under your command."

He quickly reloaded his shotgun and P-90.

"Well, we need to get ammo and find a way out of here."

"On that, we can agree."

The Major pointed behind Ohgi.

There was a map of the facility, including a 'You Are Here' marked with an X.

"No matter where you go, someone has to make an idiot-proof map."

Ohgi found an armory a few halls down on the map, but knowing Umbrella, the security would be insanely high.

"Well, anyone carrying high explosives other then me?"

They all looked at the Major.

"Just me, then? Great. Come on, let's get you guys gunned up."

"As opposed to gunned _down_?"

"Ha."

Back with Lelouch

"Fucking thing won't die!"

After Kallen used the saw on Birkin, he mutated and grew two more arms.

"_Automated defense system online. BOW detected. Proceeding to destroy target_."

A laser grid popped out of nowhere and hacked Birkin apart.

Nothing that could've mutated survived, but Birkin's body spat out a few tiny creatures that looked very familiar.

They were the dead fleshy things that they found earlier.

"Well, that explains a lot."

"_Voiceprint confirmed_."

Lelouch slapped his forehead.

'PLEASE, don't say it.'

"Identified as 11th Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia. Access granted to levels White and under." Lelouch blinked for a second. Umbrella's security levels were color-coded, with White being at the absolute top.

On one hand, he had a way out with the Black Knights.

"_Out of the Knightmare_."

On the other hand, two of his knights knew who he was and wanted him dead.

A good pilot he may be, he was nothing compared to Kallen.

He exited the Sutherland and sighed.

"Can you let me explain myself, first?"

The redhead exited the KMF, followed by Tamaki.

They were being very level-headed, considering the situation. Then again...

"Why? Why are you really fighting Britannia?"

"I told you the truth, Q-1. I may lie, but only to protect those that are important to me and to further my goals."

"Are those would be?"

"To see the Emperor's head on a pike!"

This wasn't forced.

Wasn't faked.

There were stories of mythological creatures that her mother had told her, and once you knew their name, you stripped them of their power and forced them to reveal themselves.

Lelouch was nothing if not a demon of myth.

And the Emperor took something important to Lelouch away, and not a toy.

A person, maybe?

"What happened to you?"

"My mother was murdered and my sister blinded. I demanded justice and I was sent here to Japan, losing everything but Nunnally. All I ever wanted was to live with my mother and sister; I cared nothing for the game of thrones. I still don't."

Even with a gun in her hand, Lelouch scared her pissless.

It was as if his rage would destroy her if she didn't get away.

Oh, they were dealing with a demon, all right.

A demon that wanted nothing short of the total destruction of the Holy Britannian Empire.

With the spy

Ada Wong cursed her lack of muscle power in prying the vent open.

Her main weapons were her beauty and her skills in hand-to-hand combat, along with a crossbow.

All three were useless in the facility.

Her security access was at level Yellow, and Wesker wanted shit that needed level Red and White!

And now she was about to get discovered by the Black Knights!

The door opened, allowing the Black Knights to enter.

All of them pointed their guns at her.

One of them was a Britannian Major. '

Great. Pinkerton.'

"Hello, Wong."

Ada knew better then to try and seduce the Major. He wasn't interested in women, or sex, period. He focused only on his job, even when a woman was flirting with him.

"You know her?"

"She's a spy working for an asshole named Albert Wesker. I shot you."

She chuckled.

"You missed."

He turned on the laser sight on the P-90 and aimed for her head.

"Can't miss now, can I?"

'Oh, shit.'

Unlike last time, she was cornered, and she was outnumbered.

And unlike last time, she was unarmed, having lost the crossbow in a fight with a Hunter.

"Goodbye, Wong."

He fired.

And my wish to kill Ada has been granted.

In every game and movie she's popped up in, all she's been is a pain in the ass.

Well, she's dead now.

In other news, my great-grandmother is in the hospital. I only got the news a few hours ago, but she's OK. Considering her age (93) and her original nationality (Austria) I'm not surprised. She's survived everything the 20th century could throw at her. And it threw a LOT at her. In short?

Don't fuck with the great-grandma. They're awesome, and have a lot to teach us.

Also, it seems that revan193 has a time machine and has been talking with my future self, since he knows where I'm going with the story. (I'm joking about the time machine part. It was just a lucky guess)

BOW of the Chapter: Hunter

Type: Human-Reptile hybrid

Viral-base: Tyrant

Recommended weapons in killing them in RE games: grenade launcher w/Acid rounds

Types: Hunter Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Hunter-Killer, Hunter-R

The first real success in the BOW program, the Hunter became one of the mascots for the _Resident Evil_ series (after zombies and Cerberus, in that order) after its' appearance in _RE1._ The Hunters only got deadlier and deadlier throughout the series, but stopped appearing after 2003, (in-universe; Hunters have not appeared in any _Resident Evil_ game beyond _Umbrella Chronicles_) meaning that Umbrella was responsible for the creation of all Hunter models, including the Hunter-Killers used by Wesker's team in _Code Veronica_.

Next Time on _Resident Evil: Global Nightmare_: Lelouch, now revealed to two of his knights, leads them deeper into the facility and discovers an old nightmare of his.

Ja Ne!


End file.
